


solemn sorrow.

by lumea (Elisa_Houston)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa_Houston/pseuds/lumea
Summary: Его кости в руках размолоты в пыль.[Джош — первая скрипка, Тайлер — дирижёр камерного оркестра. | Gymnopédies No. 1.].
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph





	solemn sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Несколько примечаний и интересных фактов:  
> 1\. Признавая важность роли концертмейстера, дирижёр обменивается с ним рукопожатием. А если исполняется концерт для солирующего инструмента, то дирижёр пожимает руку ещё и солисту.  
> 2\. Камерный оркестр обычно состоит из 4-12 человек, в нём ставится задача на оттачивание деталей, так как человек мало, и дирижёр может уделять время во время репетиций каждому.  
> 3\. Дирижёр в оркестре исполняет роль не только человека, показывающего начало и ритм, но и организатора. Дирижёр обязан быть хорошим лидером, а также разбираться в музыке — он может трактовать те или иные мелодии по-разному.  
> 4\. Без дирижёра в оркестре не обойтись — звук распространяется недостаточно быстро для того, чтобы оркестранты понимали, когда именно им нужно вступать, а дирижёр исполняет функцию обозначения начала и конца партий.
> 
> Перед или во время прочтения желательно прослушать гимнопедию, на которой построена вся работа, — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-Xm7s9eGxU

Его кости в руках размолоты в пыль, он больше не может творить, он больше не может играть на скрипке, не будет больше этих звонких трелей, не будет больше ему жизни. Джош осознал это уже тогда, когда коллекторы его нагнали в тёмном переулке. Кости трещали громко.

Его кости в руках размолоты в пыль, он не может больше держаться, он не может больше быть и даже существовать, а смысл, когда больше ни на что не годен? Джош лишён всего, и не к кому ему больше обратиться, не получив в ответ отказ и разочарованные взгляды и жалость. Джош ненавидит жалость.

Его кости в руках размолоты в пыль, синяки на лице саднят, он сам — сплошная открытая рана, а солью стало само существование. Джош отправляется в консерваторию за своими вещами. Джош — первая скрипка, концертмейстер, а их совсем небольшая команда гордо носит название камерный оркестр: шесть скрипок, два альта, две виолончели и контрабас. Джош помогает привести дирижёрский замысел в стройное звучание, ведёт главную партию и является достаточно почитаемым в своей команде.

Вот только сейчас его кости в руках размолоты в пыль, а ему некуда податься.

Джош собирает вещи и даже не подходит к дирижёру, чтобы попрощаться, всё равно когда-нибудь встретятся вновь — Джош остаётся ночевать у стен родной консерватории. Ночью его то и дело будит охранник, но по старой привычке, а, может, и из жалости, видя бинты на руках и футляр от скрипки на холодных ступенях, оставляет его в покое, за что Джош ему безмерно благодарен.

Джошу снится высокий потолок консерватории, люстры, горящие буквально под небом; Джошу снятся мягкие движения рук дирижёра, задающего ритм, ему снится, как дирижёр пожимает ему руку, а затем поднимает её к своему лицу и легко прикасается губами. Джош улыбается ему, возвращается на место и начинает сольную партию на скрипке, но вдруг пелена перед глазами застилает всё, а он сам слышит только своё имя.

Его кости в руках размолоты в пыль, он открывает глаза, пытается протереть их костями запястий, но ничего, конечно же, не получается. Джош поднимает взгляд и видит встревоженное лицо дирижёра, который смотрит только на бинты на руках, молчаливый вопрос застывает в воздухе. Как так вышло? Да, Джош, как же так вышло, что ты лишился всего? Джош опускает глаза, думает, что он так виноват, но Тайлер, дирижёр, со своими мягкими движениями и грозными глазами во время работы ловко цепляет скрипку и чемодан, лежавшие около Джоша, и заходит внутрь консерватории. Джош остался сидеть на ступенях, но вскоре последовал за ним.

Его кости в руках размолоты в пыль, но возможно он обрёл надежду.

Тайлер сразу понял — нет смысла спрашивать у Джоша, как так вышло и почему он ничего не рассказал раньше, Тайлер был уверен — Джошу уже ничего и никто не поможет, кроме него. Тайлер предлагает Джошу свою квартиру в качестве временного убежища, а Джош соглашается, ему всё равно некуда больше податься.

Тайлер нежен. Джош понял это с первой же минуты их знакомства ближе — не как оркестранта с дирижёром, а как равных не музыкантов. Тайлер отдал Джошу свою комнату, а сам ночевал в гостиной, Тайлер аккуратно обрабатывал раны, дуя на них, если жглось невыносимо сильно. Тайлер оплатил лечение рук для Джоша, Тайлер нежно обнимал его после рабочего дня, когда Джош сидел, прислонившись к стене, рядом со старым роялем Тайлера.

Его кости в руках медленно восстанавливались. Тайлер показывал Джошу положение клавиш и их сочетание, Джошу нравилось слушать этюды в исполнении Тайлера.

Боль в теле и в душе продолжала сходить на нет. Джош мог аккуратно перебирать по клавишам, а его скрипка давно уже пылилась в его шкафчике в консерватории. Джош обещал себе и Тайлеру, что больше не возьмёт в руки этот инструмент. А он и не мог больше. Ему и не нужно было. Тайлер дал ему свежий глоток воздуха — игру на рояле и свою любовь. После каждой успешно выполненной партии Тайлер нежно целовал костяшки рук Джоша, вставал на колени и смотрел ему в глаза как на весь свой мир.

Вдох, выдох, ровное дыхание, он выходит на сцену под аплодисменты, Тайлер жмёт ему руку, касается её губами, нежно провожает взглядом до места. Джош садится за рояль и начинает свою партию.

Его кости в руках больше не размолоты в пыль.


End file.
